Hitsugaya and the Three Hinamori
by Icedragonshiki
Summary: A one-shot inspired by Bleach episode 326. Instead of Yoruichi saving him what if it was the real Hinamori that saved Hitsugaya from the two Hinamori reigai?


** I just thought of this after watching Bleach episode 326, the one with the two Hinamori reigais. I hope you like it. It's my first real one-shot. Please review!**

Hinamori was still in the squad 12 barracks in recovery. She was conscious and living now but her existence was still very fragile. Hinamori woke up and she realized the people looking after her were gone. She knew something was going on in Seretei. She sensed many battles going on. Hinamori sensed the reiatsu of the soutaicho and the other taichos. She also sensed many other shinigamis around her. Something terrible was happening in seretei and Hinamori knew she had to see for herself that everyone was alright. She climbed up onto the roof of a building for a better look. She gasped. Hinamori sensed Hitsugaya-kun's reiatsu not too far away but it was unstable. He was badly hurt.

"Shiro-chaaan!" Hinamori exclaimed as she started towards him. But something else bothered her. She knew she was weak and her reiatsu was not at its best but she could definitely sense her own reiatsu coming from the same direction as Hitsugaya. She ran as fast as she could towards him.

"So you were both reigai after all, Yokata." Hitsugaya struggled as his bleeding increased

"No it's not good Shiro-chan we tricked you. Forgive us Shiro-chan. Snap Tobiume!" Hinamori reigai stated in unnison as they raised their zapaukutos against Hitsugaya. They zanpakuto's lit up as the fireball formed. Hitsugaya knew what was going to happen. They were going to kill him but he just couldn't fight. He could never hurt Hinamori again. Never, he would rather die than let that happen.

"It's good because this way I don't have to get the real Hinamori involved. Yokata, she is safe." Hitsugaya said as he tried to stop his guts from bleeding out. He could never draw his sword against them. As long as Hinamori was safe it didn't matter what happened to him…

"Snap Tobiume. Hado #31 Shakkaho. Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku." The two reigai were blasted away from Hitsugaya and then binded. Then they disappeared leaving only the reigai pills.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya turned around. Another Hinamori came and destroyed the other two. What was going on? Was this the real Hinamori or another reigai sent to put Hitsugaya through more turmoil?

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan your hurt." Hinamori ran over towards Hitsugaya. He was bleeding to death. Being stabbed through the stomach twice from both sides by the reigai and being beaten up was doing a toll on him. Hitsugaya was in a dire state. He looked up to see Hinamori looking down at him. She unsheathed her zanpakuto and started using a healing kido on the dying Hitsugaya.

She started crying. "Shir-chan, shiro-chan please don't die."

"Gommenasai Hinamori. No matter how hard I tried I still couldn't keep you safe. Gommenasai" Hitsugaya struggled.

"No Shiro-chan it's my fault you were badly injured. I don't know is going on but you didn't attack them because they looked like my. I'm sorry I put you through so much pain." Hinamori pleaded as she tried to heal Hitsugaya's wounds.

"I am the one who almost killed you. This is nothing. I'm fine Hinamori but enough about me. What are you doing out here. Your still not well, don't strain yourself." Hitsugaya prompted as he struggled to sit up.

"Shiro-chan you're hurt."Hinamori replied." Besides I think I am much better now…_silent pause…_ I know it was Aizen-taicho that tricked you into attacking me. You did your best in fighting. I know your strong Shiro-chan. That's why I forgive you, and also I hope that you could forgive me…" Hinamori trailed off. Her eyes were hiding behind her bangs but it was obvious she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Hitsugaya raised his hand and patted her on the head. Blood was all over his body and it was even dripping from his mouth and forehead. Even his hands were bloody but that didn't stop him from what he was about to say next.

"Hinamori, there is nothing to forgive. I only hoped that I did not kill you. I was angry at myself for hurting you.I could never forgive myself for what I did" Hitsugaya stated quietly.

Then Hinamori reached towards Hitsugaya and hugged him with all her might. Hitsugaya did not resist but simply accepted her hug as she buried her face into his small shoulder. It started to dampen which only meant one thing. Hinamori was crying.

The two of the stayed like that for a few minutes but then Hitsugaya pulled back. He got up and took her back to the squad 12 barracks.

"I will always protect you…" was the last word she heard before he shunpoed away.

**(That was just a little twist inspired by the Bleach episode 326. I hope you liked it. It's not really Hitsuhina romance but rather just looking into Hitsugaya's soft emotional side more.)**


End file.
